Is It White?
by jazzmonkey
Summary: It's was the day he was supposed to return her feelings. But, after waiting, does Kazuha really want it? Ran and Conan can't always help, but sometimes, detectives need a little push in the right direction. Every present is worth waiting for. One-Shot.


DC: White Day

**Bold **is thoughts

KAZUHA

**Baka. **I picked up the phone that was ringing on her bedside. _You're a true-ooh-ooh friend… You're here 'til the end…_ That was Ran's ringtone. Oh, she must be so upset. Shinichi probably didn't give her a white day present. Slowly, I flipped open the phone to muffled squeals of delight. **Wait. Ran doesn't squeal! **"Ran, are you ok?" I asked hurriedly, sitting up from my music.

"He came! He came and gave me a present!" she said rapidly, as if she couldn't hold it in.

I knocked over the pillow on my legs as I got out of the bed, "Shinichi? He came? Oh my gosh, Ran!" I said, almost as excitedly as her. She'd been waiting for him forever.

"Yeah."

"So, wha' did he get you?" I inquired.

"White cough drops."

"Huh? Cough drops? That's your gift. After months, and THAT'S what he gets you?"

Ran laughed, "He's not here! He put it in my mail slot and left. I'm just glad I got a present."

I cooed teasingly, "Aww! So ya admit that you're in love with him!"

"N-No!" I could see her face turning red, "I'm just happy that he gave me something back for taking my chocolate."

"Right."

"So, what did Heiji-kun get you?" she asked, her voice turning almost coy.

I remembered what I'd been brooding on. My hand curled tighter around the phone, tears almost welling up in my eyes, "He didn't get me anything. That ahou probably forgot," I answered tightly. How was it fair that Shinichi, who was gone for months, found time to get her something, when Heiji, who saw her everyday, couldn't even bother?

"Oh, Kazuha. I'm sorry. But, the day isn't over. Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment."

"Yeah, you're right," I wiped at my eyes, thankful that she wasn't teasing me.

CRASH!

"Conan!" Ran yelled over the phone, "What're you doing at my door?"

I could hear shuffling, before the voice came over the phone, "Nothing. I was walking by, and I heard you talking to someone."

"Conan…"

As if oblivious to the light irritation in her voice, "Who're you talking to?"

"Kazuha."

"Oh. Hi, Kazuha nee-chan!" his childish voice rang out.

"Hi, Conan!" I chirped back. The boy didn't need to find out what we were talking about. He would most likely tell Heiji. After, meeting the pair, the child and ahou had quickly become almost attached.

"Well, okay. But could you please get out?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

More shuffling. "Okay, let's switch the subject. How was…"

CONAN

"Hattori, how can you be so stupid?" I asked into the phone.

"What? I asked ya if ya knew why Kazuha was so upset, not ta insult me."

"I can't help you with this. This is about you guys."

He whined, "But she's such an ahou! She never tells me why she does anythin'!"

I almost laughed at him. Imagine, someone who finally understood girls less than me. It didn't help that I had two jealous boys and a fawning girl after me.

"Oi, Kudo! 'elp me out."

I walked over to Ran's door, hearing some dial tones.

"Hey," I was curious, "What's Kazuha-chan doing?"

"I don't know. She kinda stormed out of her kitchen and into her room."

"Okay. Good enough."

I leaned in to the door, but tripped over, falling in.

"Conan!" Ran yelled over the phone, "What're you doing at my door?"

I turned my face into the best I'm-a-child-that's-curious look, "Nothing. I was walking by, and I heard you talking to someone."

"Conan…"

I pretended to be oblivious to the light irritation in her voice, "Who're you talking to?"

"Kazuha."

"Oh. Hi, Kazuha nee-chan!" I said, trying to sound cute and perky. **Ugh. I hate this.**

"Hi, Conan!" she chirped back.

"Well, okay. But could you please get out?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Okay, let's switch the subject. How was…" I heard Ran begin again as I closed the door.

I flipped open the phone again, "Did you hear that?"

"Kinda," Hattori's voiced in, "You sound SO adorable! I could just squish you up!"

HEIJI

"You sound SO adorable! I could just squish you up!" I said, not able to resist the chance.

"I'm hanging up."

"No!" I was getting a bit desperate, "Please?"

I heard him groan, "Fine. I hope you like the color white."

"Why?"

Another groan, "Do I have to tell you everything? What's today?"

"March 14th."

"No."

"The day I solved tha' one case…"

"Wrong."

"Then what!"

"It's White Day!"

"Oh. Wait. OH, man! Kazuha!"

"Yeah! Now go give her a present!"

"Thanks, Kudo."

BEEEP. He'd hung up. Ahou.

**Now… Time to find something that stupid chocolate-giving ahou would like so she doesn't kill me. **I looked around my kitchen. I had walked home during our conversation. Then I spotted it. Kazuha's favorite snack. **Ah ha! Thank God that Mom insists on keeping extras!** I wrapped it up n' grabbed my hat as I left for 'er house.

I spotted a light and assumed she was still talking ta neechan. I could practically hear 'er ranting. Why did she hafta give me that stupid candy? This would not be easy.

RAN

Poor Kazuha. I knew that she wanted it so badly. Just as badly as I had wanted something from Shinichi. At least she still had Heiji by her. You never know what you have till it's gone…

"Kazuha, you can't give up. You know as well as I do that detectives are a bunch of good-for-nothings!" I fake scolded.

She laughed softly, "That's true. How many times has that happened to us?"

"Too many."

"Thanks Ran."

"No reason to thank me. You always cheer me up."

"Yeah. So when do you think Shinichi will be back? He did come to deliver the drops, right?"

My heart plummeted, "I-I don't know. He always answers the same, 'I'm working on a case'."

"Don't worry."

"Well, Kazuha, maybe he'll give you something."

KAZUHA

"Well, Kazuha, maybe he'll give you something."

I rolled my eyes at Ran's naiveté, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I doubt it. The ahou doesn't remember anything that doesn't hafta do with a case."

"Ok, but you nev- Conan! Wait, what?" there was grumbling, "That stupid man. Kazuha, I have to go."

"That's fine. So do I."

CLICK.

Now I was alone. _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick, _Whump. I lifted my head up at the noise. There was something on my balcony. I stepped outside into the setting sun, almost freezing at its beauty. Walking closer to the edge, I stepped on a small package, jumping back. I picked it up, looked over to see if anyone was there, and opened the small gift up. To Ahou: Baka! If you wanted something, ya should've just told me! Anyway, here's a gift. ~Heiji. Unwrapping the box, I found my favorite candy, cutely arranged.

Ran was right! He remembered! I took a satisfied bite, deciding that he didn't need to get yelled at.

_**White Day accomplished.**_


End file.
